Internet ne sert pas qu'au porno
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de Cyerus. John est le petit-ami de Sherlock... Via internet... Vivant au Canada ! Personne ne pense qu'il existe.


_**Titre original **__: __**"Internet Is Not Just For Porn" **__de __**Cyerus.**_

_**Résumé **__: John est le petit-ami de Sherlock... Via Internet... Vivant au Canada.  
Personne ne pense qu'il existe._

**Disclaimers **_: Ni Sherlock BBC, ni le véritable Sherlock Holmes ne nous appartiennent, à moi et l'auteur. Steven Moffatt, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, nous vous bénissons !_

_**Notes **__: Coucou ! Hé bien oui en attendant la suite de __**"Toujours le dernier à comprendre"**__, __hé bien je vous fais patienter, c'est gentil hein ? Hein ?  
Bon, l'auteur est très contente que sa fiction soit traduite en français. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle ait accepter.  
Ah, pression quand ton poids pèse sur nos épaules, mais bon, c'est moi qui ai voulu, vous me direz !  
J'ai aimé cet OS, qui je trouve est particulièrement drôle, parce que sérieux ? Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir me balader sur la toile, et me trouver l'un de ces beaux messieurs.(Martin ? Martin, viens, viens n'aie pas peur, et emmène ton ami Ben avec toi va !)  
Vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?_

Le lien vers la fiction originale et le profil de l'auteur sont sur mon profil =)

_Bonne lecture, et vous avez le droit de vouloir frapper Anderson, ou même Sally à la rigueur._

_**(1) **__dans le sens de trafiquant de drogues._

Internet ne sert pas qu'au porno

Sherlock envoyant des messages sur une scène de crime, c'était courant.

Sherlock envoyant des messages, puis riant affectueusement en rejetant sa tête en arrière, sortait en revanche un peu plus de l'ordinaire.

"- Hein ? Il est finalement devenu fou. Je suis dégoûtée, ça faisait trois mois que j'essayais de le faire craquer." Donovan penchait sa tête, l'air pensive. "Qui a gagné le pari ?"

L'ignorant ostensiblement, Lestrade se racla la gorge et demanda :

"- Sherlock, à qui êtes-vous en train de parler ?"

Sherlock ne quitta pas son portable des yeux.

"- Je ne parle à personne."

Oh, pour l'amour de–

"- Á qui écrivez-vous ?"

"- Mon petit-ami."

Le silence qui répondit fut si poignant que même Sherlock le remarqua. Il leva les yeux, empli de confusion. "Un problème ?"

"- Votre petit-ami." répéta Anderson, incrédule.

"- C'est ce que j'ai dit." rétorqua Sherlock, irrité.

"- Vous. Vous avez un petit-ami ?"

"- Anderson, vos cellules cérébrales auraient-elles décidé de mettre les voiles ? Vous vous répétez. Sans cesse."

"- Combien vous l'avez payé ?" intervint Donovan. "Vous n'avez pas investi dans un de ces mecs vendus par correspondence ? Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire confiance, ils prendront vos économies et s'envoleront pour les Iles Caïmans."

"- Très bien, ça suffit." dit Lestrade fortement, les interrompant avant que ça ne dégénère en une bagare hystérique, accompagné de tirage de cheveux et de morsures. Il y avait des moments où comprenait cruellement son ancien professeur de lycée. "C'est bien pour vous Sherlock, mais vous êtes sur une scène de crime. Vous pourrez envoyer des messages à votre pe–"  
Sa gorge se bloqua. Son cerveau refusait d'utiliser les mots "Sherlock" et "petit-ami" dans la même phrase, le tout avec un pronom possessif. "Vous pourrez lui envoyer des messages plus tard."

"- Difficilement." Sherlock renifla. "Je le questionne à propos de la vitesse de décomposition des foies humains. C'est vital pour l'affaire."

Le "Pourquoi saurait-il quoique ce soit à propos de la vitesse de décomposition d'organes humains ? Oh Seigneur, vous vous êtes trouvé un petit-ami-tueur-en-série, n'est-ce pas ?" de Donovan fut noyé par le hurlement de Lestrade.

"- Sherlock ! Vous ne pouvez pas donner de détails concernant une affaire en cours ! Je brise assez de règles pour vous laisser venir ici–"

"- Ça serait terriblement logique en quelque sorte–"

"- – et ce n'est parce que je vous y autorise que vous pouvez faire venir un compagnon de jeu–"

"- – il tuerait des gens et vous apporterait des morceaux pour vos expériences. Et il ferait probablement les courses aussi, puisque c'est un _revendeur_**(1)**–"

"- – il y a des règles, connard arrogant ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de croire en elles, mais le reste d'entre nous devons les suivre si nous voulons obtenir une condamnation !"

"- – puis vous vous blottirez dans le canapé pour raconter votre journée. Il vous parlera de toutes les personnes qu'il a assassiné, vous lui direz que vous avez résolu des crimes épouvantables, et se sera horriblement, _horriblement _domestique."

Sherlock leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux. "John est docteur." il avait cassé net Donovan. Puis il dit à Lestrade. "Et je doute que les Canadiens soient intéressés par un simple scandale d'héritage qui a mal tourné."

Lestrade cligna des yeux, lentement. "Les Canadiens ?"

"- Oh merveilleux, maintenant vous vous répétez aussi." Sherlock fourdoya Anderson du regard. "Félicitations Anderson, vous êtes le premier à avoir réellement réussi une transmission de stupidité 'd'homme-à-homme'."

"- Sherlock !" avait presque crié Lestrade. "Qu'est-ce que les Canadiens ont à voir avec tout ça ?"

Sherlock regarda le ciel, son expression 'pourquoi-mon-intelligence-doit-travailler-avec-ce s-mortels-simples-d'esprit' fermement ancrée sur son visage. Lestrade connaissait très bien cette expression. Il la rencontrait souvent.

"- John est Canadien. Et bien qu'il soit très doué, je doute qu'il puisse affecter le système juridique Britanique, depuis Richmond."

Tous échangèrent un regard.

"- Sherlock..." débuta Lestrade prudemment. "Vous avez rencontré John...hmm... comment exactement ?"

"- Sur internet."

Le silence poignant de tout à l'heure fit son retour, accompagné de la putain de gêne de ses collègues.

"- Oh Mon Dieu." gémit Donovan. "Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas trouvé un gentil tueur en série ?"

**OoooO**

"- Comment va votre correspondant mon chéri ?"

"- Ce n'est pas mon correspondant, c'est mon petit-ami."

"- Bien sûr mon chéri."

**OoooO  
**

Tu ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un via internet. Maman n'approuvera pas. MH

Va te faire foutre. SH

**OoooO  
**

Lestrade avait espéré que Sherlock se lasserait, et abandonnerait l'histoire du petit-ami-internet-vivant-au-Canada.  
Il n'en fit rien. Si en fait, il en devint encore plus épris.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi stupides !" Sherlock agita ses mains en l'air. "Si John était là, il aurait compris depuis longtemps !"

Ils entendaient beaucoup ça maintenant. Si John était là. John dirait ci. John dirait ça. John aurait déjà mis l'assassin à terre après s'être jeté sur lui, l'aurait déjà menotté et réglé la paperasse.  
Ça durait depuis des mois. C'en était arrivé à tel point que Lestrade se crispait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le prénom "John".

Donovan, elle, n'en pouvait plus. "Oh ! Arrêtez donc ça !"

Sherlock ricana. "Je n'aurais pas à être ici, si vous faisiez correctement votre boulot ! Franchement, John–"

"- John n'existe pas ! Il n'a jamais existé ! Vous l'avez inventé pour que nous tous pensions que vous êtes plus humain ou je ne sais quoi !"

"- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à cette brillante déduction ?" grogna pratiquement Sherlock. "Faites-nous en part, Sergent Donovan. Je me fais un plaisir d'écouter vos tentatives de réfléxion."

"- Ça suffit !" aboya Lestrade. "Donovan, sécurisez le périmètre. Sherlock, avec moi."

Lestrade conduisit Sherlock dans un coin tranquille. Sherlock le foudroya du regard, un étrange mélange de défi et d'appréhension.

"- John est réel. Il a un blog. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé."

"- Oui, je vous crois. Je suis sûr que John existe. Mais Sherlock..." Lestrade prit soin d'adoucir le ton de sa voix. "... Est-ce que vous le connaissez ?"

"- Bien sûr que je le connais ! Il est docteur, autrefois dans les Services Médicaux des Forces Canadiennes. Il est nul avec la technologie et il–"

"- L'avez-vous rencontré ? Savez-vous même à quoi il ressemble ?"

Sherlock lâcha un grincement de dégoût. "Je l'apprécie pour son esprit. Je me moque de ce à quoi il ressemble."

"- Sherlock..." soupira Lestrade. "Je sais que ça peut être difficile à entendre, mais John pourrait ne pas être celui que vous pensez qu'il est."

"- Je sais exactement qui il est."

"- Vous en êtes sûr ?" insista Lestrade. "Vous êtes absolument persuadé de le connaître ? Internet peut cacher beaucoup de choses à propos d'une personne. Personne ne peut tout déduire à partir d'e-mails ou d'un blog. Pas même vous."

Durant une fraction de seconde, Shelock parut ravagé. Il retrouva rapidement son habituelle impassibilité, mais Lestrade pouvait voir les prémices du doute vaciller dans ses yeux.

"Écoutez, John pourrait être celui qu'il dit être. Ou il pourrait être n'importe quel gamin jouant avec vous pour s'amuser, ou une vieille dame seule. Le fait est que vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Pas dans ce type de situation."

C'est beaucoup plus sombre que Sherlock retourna sur la scène de crime. Il résolu l'affaire avec son efficacité habituelle et sans sa répartie acèrbe ordinaire.  
Il ne mentionna plus John une seule fois.

**OoooO  
**

Une semaine plus tard, Lestrade s'arrêta au 221B Baker Street pour voir comment allait Sherlock. C'est Mrs. Hudson qui ouvrit la porte.

"- Oh, je crains bien que vous ne veniez de le rater Lieutenant. Il est parti pour une affaire, à l'étranger."

Un pic d'alarme remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Il n'est pas au Canada n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Au Canada ? Non, je pense avoir entendu quelque chose à propos de la Biélorussie."

"- Ah. Bon, c'est bien. Quand il reviendra, pourrez-vous lui dire de me passer un coup de fil ?"

"- Bien sûr très cher."

Lestrade retourna à Scotland Yard, se sentant soulagé. Apparemment, Sherlock l'avait écouté pour une fois dans sa vie, et se remettait dans le droit chemin.  
Génial. Plus tôt ils mettraient cette histoire de petit-copain imaginaire derrière-eux, mieux se serait.

**OoooO  
**

Lestrade ne vit pas Sherlock durant un autre mois. Pas avant un triple meurtre particulièrement étrange pour lequel il envoya ce message à Sherlock : "Ramenez vos fesses ici ou je donne l'entière affaire à Dimmock."

"- Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à ça Anderson !"

Sherlock bondit sur la scene de crime, son manteau s'agitant théatralement derrière lui. Le "bonjour" de Lestrade mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit un homme blond, petit et musclé, le suivre. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en tissu militaire, et regardait avec interêt chaque allées et venues.

"- Sherlock, que vous ai-je dit à propos du fait que les scènes de crimes n'étaient pas vos terrains de jeux personnels ?"

Sherlock lui lança un regard hargneux, mais l'étranger répondit avant lui.

"- Oh, je suis désolé. Je savais que je n'étais pas supposé être ici. Je vais attendre à l'extérieur Sherlock."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Donovan leva les yeux du corps sur lequel elle était penchée, une surprise évidente sur son visage. "Vous êtes Américain ?"

L'homme lui adressa un sourire. "Canadien, en fait."

Tous se figèrent.

"- Canadien." répéta finalement Lestrade, la voix un tantinet atténuée. "Vous ne vous appelez pas John, par hasard ?"

L'homme sourit, quelque peu confus. "Hum, oui. Docteur John Watson. Bonjour." Il tendit sa main.

Lestrade la saisit, surtout par reflexe car son cerveau s'était tout simplement stoppé, comme un mauvais logiciel Microsoft.

Sherlock semblait tout simplement monstrueusement fier de lui.

Toute activité avait cessée. Chacun était trop occupé à observer l'homme pour continuer son travail. Lestrade leur aurait bien crié dessus, mais son cerveau n'avait toujours pas redémarré. Vu le temps qu'il prenait, il était probablement équipé de Windows Vista.

John jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour les regarder avec un air perplexe, puis il pointa un pouce par dessus son épaule. "Je dois m'en aller ?"

"- Non." Sherlock traversa d'un coup la pièce et se tint droit, debout, face à John, leurs poitrines se touchant presque. "Reste. Je vais avoir besoin de toi."

John lui sourit, le coin de ses yeux se plissant. Sherlock ne lui rendit pas le sourire, mais son visage s'était visiblement adouci.

Dès que Sherlock retourna près du corps, Donovan se rapprocha de l'homme. "Donc vous êtes l'infâme John."

"- Je ne suis pas sûr pour 'infâme', mais oui."

"- Vous êtes un tueur en série ?"

"- Hmm, non."

"- Le Taré ici présent pourrait en être un." Donovan l'observa encore, notant la chemise à carreaux et le pull en laine. "Vous avez l'air assez normal."

"- Merci ?"

"- Il nous a dit que vous êtes son petit-copain vous savez. Depuis un bout de temps."

"- Vraiment ?" John fronça les sourcils. "C'est bizarre."

Donovan avait le regard, reconnaissable, de quelqu'un savant que les règles de normalité et de logique retrouvaient leurs places dans le monde. "Oui, ça l'est."

"- Ça fait déjà des mois qu'il m'a demandé en mariage."

L'espoir fut de courte durée.

John cria à travers la pièce. "Hé ! Tu n'as pas changé d'avis hein ?"

"- Ne sois pas stupide." railla Sherlock. "Nous sommes attendus. Maman veut un mariage dans le courant de l'été."

"- Ah, très bien, rappelle-toi juste que mon visa se périmera dans quelques mois."

"- Pas vraiment. Mycroft s'occupe déjà de l'obtention de ta double nationalité. Il aura les papiers jeudi."

"- Hein ? C'est... gentil." John fronça le nez. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie déjà ton frère ?"

"- Peu importe John. Viens jeter un coup d'oeil au corps."

John lança un regard à Lestrade afin d'en avoir l'autorisation. Le Lieutenant lui répondit muettement. Il avait besoin de s'allonger, et peut-être d'une serviette froide. Ou du scotch. Beaucoup, beaucoup de scotch. Donovan se posa à côté de lui, et lui tendit silencieusement une barre chocolatée. Lestrade la termina en deux bouchées.

"- Incroyable."

"- Ouai."

"- Ça avait tellement de chances de mal tourner. Ça aurait dû mal tourner." songea Donovan.

"- Hm."

"- Laissez-le affronter les probabilités, et il se trouve un adorable petit-copain." Donovan soupira. "Il n'y a aucune justice en ce monde."

John murmura quelque chose à Sherlock, montrant une des parties du corps. Il désigna les ongles d'une main, puis la tête. Sherlock poussa un cri, saisit John par le col, et l'embrassa profondément.

Donovan regarda avidement. "Oh mon..."

"- Vous avez quelque chose Sherlock ?" questionna Lestrade avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant été si traumatisé qu'il acceptait simplement d'être une coquille cabossée pour le restant de sa vie.

"- Les jumeaux !" cria Sherlock, passant devant eux en courant. "Viens John !"

John trotta derrière lui, s'agitant gaiement près de Lestrade et Donovan, qu'il ignora.

Lestrade pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Que Dieu nous aide. Ils sont deux maintenant."

Donovan resta pensive. "Je me demande si nous serons invités au mariage."

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
